Seth Clearwater
Seth Clearwater is a member of Jacob Black's renegade shapeshifter pack and was introduced in New Moon as Leah's younger brother and member of the La Push werewolf pack. After Jacob Black and his own sister Leah Clearwater, he is the most developed werewolf in the Twilight Saga. He is the son of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and is also the second cousin of Emily Young. History Seth changed earlier in his life than the other werewolves, at about the same time as his older sister Leah, the only known female werewolf. His transformation, along with hers, contributed to Leah learning why Sam Uley was able to ignore his love for her and move on to her cousin Emily Young. Unlike the rest of the pack, Seth is friendly towards the vampires. New Moon Seth is first mentioned in New Moon when Bella meets him at a dinner party at Billy's house, where Seth hangs out with her and Jacob. Seth apparently looks up to Jacob, and states that he "hung on Jacob's every word with idolizing eyes." Seth interrupts Jacob whenever it seems like he might have forgotten him. His father Harry dies of heart attack near the end of the book, and it is believed it was caused by the shock of Seth's and Leah's phasing. Seth also attends his funeral, which Edward mistakes for Bella's. ''Eclipse'' Seth's role becomes larger in Eclipse. In the book, Seth is present at the clifftop bonfire where Bella hears the Quileute legends for the first time and pays close attention to the tales, leaning forwards eagerly. He later goes with Jacob, Bella and Edward to serve as a connection between the werewolf pack and the small camp, and fights alongside Edward against Victoria and Riley, the leader of the newborn vampire army. He manages to defeat Riley after an unneeded interference from Bella, who had thought Seth was wounded, instead of simply feigning. Seth goes behind Riley and drags him behind a hill before killing him. He also causes to interfere with Victoria by throwing Riley's dismembered arm at her as she was leaping forward to kill Bella, knocking her off balance and giving Edward time to focus on her again. After the battle, he develops a friendship with Edward and returns to the La Push reservation as a hero. ''Breaking Dawn'' By the beginning of Breaking Dawn, Seth and Edward have become good friends in the aftermath of the battle with Victoria and Riley (according to Jacob, Seth hero-worships Edward). He also respects the Cullens a lot more than any other member of the pack, and is willing to stand up to anyone who speaks ill of them. Bella enjoys talking to him, which she tells Jacob when he asks why she keeps calling Seth wanting to know where Jacob was when he disappeared. Seth feels that he would be betraying the Cullen family, who he genuinely likes, by fighting against them and therefore leaves Sam's pack to become Jacob's second in the new pack. Jacob calls him a "happy little punk." Edward has told Jacob that he is lucky to have a connection to Seth's mind, which Jacob agrees to. The feud between the two packs is resolved when Jacob imprints on Renesmee, though Seth has to leap between Bella and Jacob when Bella discovers that Jake has imprinted on Renesmee and nicknamed her "Nessie". He suffers a broken arm and collar bone, which Carlisle is able to fix. Seth, along with all the La Push wolves, stood by the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to destroy them. Physical appearance As a human, Bella describes Seth as having a "tall, gangly build" and a "huge, happy grin". He also has russet colored skin and black hair. She notes that he reminds her of a younger Jacob. Wolf form As a wolf, Seth remains tall and gangly, and grows sandy colored fur. In the film version of ''Eclipse'', his build was based more on a coyote's than a wolf's, smaller and rangier than those of the older shapeshifters. Personality and traits Seth is immature, but cheerful and exceptionally kind. He idolizes both Jacob and Edward. Edward comments that he has one of the purest, kindest, sincerest minds he'd ever heard. Although he feels vampires' smell just like all the other shapeshifters, Seth doesn't mind about the smell, and to live together with them. He even praises Edward on his cooking abilities. He also has an energetic and self-assured attitude, which is shown when he departs from Sam's pack to join Jacob. Whenever Jacob gives him an order, he would obey without further questions or hesitations. Wolf abilities Seth is noted to have the best hearing among his pack mates. Appearances *''New Moon'' (First appearance) *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film) '' *''Breaking Dawn'' Etymology Seth means "chosen one" in Hebrew. Seth is named after Meyer's brother, who is also her site's webmaster. Film portrayal Seth was portrayed by Boo Boo Stewart in Eclipse. ]] References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon Category:Quileute Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Jacob Black's Pack Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Males Category:Siblings